


Something Angry This Way Comes

by Glowstickia



Series: Echoes of You [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Ghouls, Prompt Fill, Swearing, psyker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Echo and her good friend, a ghoul by the name of NoOne, lend a hand for the last Minuteman and his group. With nothing but a minigun, an old set of power armor, and a pistol, the duo take a stand in the streets of Concord while a beast’s anger begins to boil over below their feet.
Series: Echoes of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Something Angry This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of folks popped by my ask box not too long ago and requested from [this list](https://falloutglow.tumblr.com/post/628622631543980032/no-excuses-writing-meme-askbox-version)
> 
> BEFORE THE BEGINNING — three sentences (or more) about something that happened before the plot of my current project
> 
> POV — something that’s already happened, retold from another character’s perspective
> 
> I had been thinking about writing a bit from the "When Freedom Calls" quest and figured "hey, you know what? The battle of Concord would work out really well for this!"

Echo kept moving forward. The power armor creaked with each step. She felt...strong, powerful… Bullets hit her armor and bounced off with a  _ tink _ . Machine gun in hands, she held the trigger and let it rip. She kind of understood why the pre-war military and a couple of factions went nuts over getting these suits, but-. She trudged forward with gritted teeth. While power armor carried the machine gun with ease, damn thing was- it didn’t sit right with her.

She wasn’t tall like NoOne or her brother, but the ol’ ghoul down right  _ refused _ to get in the damn thing. Walking in the suit for about, oh, ten minutes, Echo was beginning to understand  _ why _ . The power armor was not a one size fits all. If they had more  _ time _ , Sturges swore he could rig it, help make the suit ‘fit like a glove’. But they didn’t. 

It was a damn all around fucked situation.

Laser fire cut through the streets. Someone on her right screamed. She clicked her tongue. Sucks to be them, but that’s what happens when the other party tries to kill ya.

The screens in her visor flickered as another raider was mowed down by a hail of bullets. She frowned as she looked around. Did...a bullet hit her helmet? She would’ve heard it hit the side though and the raiders trying to kill them had shit aim. That was weird…

Her screens flickered again.

Fuck. Was her power about out? But, did this old suit  _ really _ drain the battery more than running the generator for 200+ years she pulled from? 

A roar cut through the gunfire.

_ “Claws and teeth and horns. The very face of death itself. It’s comin’. Here soon. Oh, it's on its way. And it's angry.” _ Mama Murphy’s warning whispered in her head.

Echo disliked that. She shook her head. No. Fuck no. That woman couldn’t be-

And a massive creature with horns, teeth, and claws erupted from the center of the street.

It roared again.

A deathclaw.

...Damn it Mama Murphy.

A motherfucking  _ deathclaw!? _ Oh. They were  _ so screwed. _

Shouts and screams of panic cut through the streets as the remaining raiders desperately shot at the deathclaw.

Echo swallowed as she stood her ground and re-gripped the minigun in her hands. “Well, power armor, Mike Daly, don’t fail me now.” She said to herself as the deathclaw rammed into another raider and flung them into a building.

Echo took a deep breath.

Released.

And fired.

The deathclaw staggered as Echo released a full clip.

It swatted at another raider, tearing through them like paper as it tried to stop the bullets.

It roared.

And charged.

It tackled her.

Alarms screamed in her ears as the screen flashed **[WARNING]** at her. She couldn’t...breathe…

The deathclaw smacked her and swatted at her as it stood over her.

_ Fuck. Fuck. FUCK- _

It went for her head.

The sun was blinding.

She screamed.

Her face hurt. Like hot knives seering on her cheek.

It tore off her helmet. At least...she still had her head.

She squinted at the claw raised high above it’s horns.

She thought too soon-

_ BANG! _

A bullet hit its palm. Blood was everywhere.

It roared. Pain. Anger.

“HEY YOU FUCK! LEAVE HER ALONE!”

_ BANG! _

Bullet hit the deathclaw’s shoulder. But it didn’t care. Nothing to dampen a deathclaw’s rage.

It charged.

Echo coughed and rolled onto her stomach. The power armor whined and sparked as something hot and wet dropped down the right side of her face. She grunted as she stood up. The controls were  _ not _ happy. But, neither was she.

Time slowed as she stared at the streets where the damn deathclaw ran off to.

A lone dusty cowboy hat was on the ground. Blood...there was a lot of blood and a ghoul-no-her friend laid on her back.

Echo saw red as her vision turned white.

Echo roared. She charged.

* * *

NoOne leaned against the brick wall as bullets rained down. All missed. She clicked her tongue. “Dumbasses wasting ammo.” she muttered as she reloaded her pistol and spun the revolver for good measure. She poked her head out and fired.

_ BANG! _

She grinned and dipped back behind the safety of her wall.  _ Got ‘em. _ If God hadn’t fucked them to Hell with such a shitty hand, she’d probably enjoy this a little more. It wasn’t everyday she fought a group of shitty raiders or saved a lil group of folks’ asses.

Laser fire cut through the streets. NoOne snorted as another raider screamed. “Nice shot Garvey.” She took a breath and fired another shot.

_ BANG! _ Oooo, headshot.

The old power armor they found on the roof, marched forward as the minigun at the power armor’s side sent out a hail of bullets, mowing down anyone and everyone in its path. She wondered how her little friend was doing in the armor. Hell, bet the gal felt like a goddamn queen with a setup like that.

The ground shook.

NoOne stumbled. “The fuck?” She frowned, using the brick wall for support.

Something roared.

NoOne’s stomach dropped as dread rolled through her body. That old woman, Murphy, was right. “Damn it.” She cursed and watched as another couple raiders went down. Her eyes widened as something large erupted from the center of the street.

It roared once more.

Horns, claws, and teeth, just like that crazy old woman had described. It stood tall, taller than any other damn deathclaw she’d ever seen.

“Fuck.” she swore and reloaded her pistol. “ECHO! GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!”

The deathclaw threw raiders to buildings and tore others apart. But the power armor didn’t budge.

Echo, being the fucking martyr she had to be, started shooting it with the minigun. It turned to her and charged.

NoOne ran. “Fuck. Fuck. FUCK-” her mind raced as she stopped in her tracks. The deathclaw tore into the power armor as it laid prone on the ground. It opened the armor like a tin can. Echo screamed as her helmet was torn off.

“No!” NoOne raised her pistol and fired. 

_ BANG! _

The bullet hit its palm.

“HEY YOU FUCK! LEAVE HER ALONE!”

She didn’t count her victory just yet as she fired again. She missed its head. Got its shoulder instead. NoOne was shaking. Fuck.

The deathclaw locked eyes with her. She held her pistol and shot it again as death charged and came for her.

The world turned black.

Her head...hurt. Her everything hurt. But hurt meant she was alive...unless this was Hell. Or Purgatory. She grunted and turned her head as something shining and loud came closer.

Loud. All loud.

Spots danced in her eyes. It hurt to breathe…

Then...it was quiet. And a figure with a red face stood over her.

She blinked a couple times as her vision blurred worse.

Two orbs glowed electric blue.

She wanted...to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled from Mama Murphy's canon dialogue about her vague warning the player about a deathclaw.   
> Neither NoOne nor Echo are the Sole Survivor but don't worry, she'll show up sometime later :3c
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D Kudos and comments are always welcome <3 They help keep me motivated ;w;


End file.
